


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by Frankensteins_Monster



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Surprise Kissing, Surprisingly Softcore, Sweet, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteins_Monster/pseuds/Frankensteins_Monster
Summary: A screwed up, experimental version of the Scarecrow’s fear toxin has a very different effect on Batman than intended.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

Bruce’s head is fuzzy. His thoughts feel long and stretched and he swears that he can taste them. They’re tangy, like apricots. He rubs his eyes but he still can’t see for shit. The world is a mess of blurred shapes and shadows. He blinks slowly. He thinks he was fighting… scarecrow. Right. That must be the problem. He’s been affected by the fear gas again.

But in that case why is he not afraid? He hears a noise ringing in the distance. What is that noise, high-pitched and sentimental? It calls out to him and he listens for it.

“Bats!” He hears the Joker’s voice loud and clear through the fog of his mind. And then in an instant, the fog is gone. Everything is gone. Bruce is cowl-less. Standing around in an expensive business suit by the counter of a nice hotel. Diamonds sparkle off the chandelier as he turns, keycard in hand, and begins to walk up the staircase. He feels great now, actually. He feels confident. His head is clear and he can actually think, not enough to remember exactly what he was doing before, but enough to know who he is and remember the pin number for his card at least.

He arrives at what he somehow knows is his room and unlocks the door, blinking for a moment when a man in a neat purple suit turns around from where he was facing the window, adjusting one of his purple gloves slightly at the wrist and smiling in a surprisingly laid back manner.

“Hey there Batsy.” Joker says. “I missed you, baby.”

“You too.” Bruce doesn’t know why he says it, but he does.

“These meetings of yours are the worst, always taking you away from me.” Joker complains. “They just make me want to put arsenic into the coffee of every single one of your shareholders.”

Bruce, to his own surprise, chuckles. “Well I wouldn’t have a company left if you did that.”

Joker strips off his coat. “Then you’re gonna have to be very careful this time, Bats. Because I’ve got a bit of an itchy poisoning finger, I’m afraid.”

Bruce steps forwards as Joker pulls off his gloves and catches his hand, lifting it and holding Joker’s bare index finger up to his lips. Then he opens up his lips and pushes the Joker’s finger into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

He bites down, soft enough to not leave a mark, but hard enough to make the Joker feel the pinch. Joker’s eyes grow dark. “I’ve been so **_bad_**.” He says, his voice filled with longing.

“Oh, yeah?” Bruce says, as the Joker draws his finger away again.

“Yeah.” Joker says. “Yesterday I ate two boxes of chocolates right before dinner. And you know how Alfred hates it when I spoil my appetite. I just couldn’t help myself, they were right there, you know?”

All of a sudden he’s dropping down to his knees on the hotel room floor.

Bruce knew that spoiling his dinner didn’t remotely fall into the Joker’s definition of bad. But at this point he was well aware that this wasn’t about that at all.

No it certainly wasn’t.

Joker leans forwards and undoes Bruce’s belt slowly. Bruce lets him, feeling a strange sense of familiarity in the situation that he can’t quite place, and a strange sense of arousal that he chooses not to question.

Or rather, why would he question his arousal in the first place, when he’s here in a hotel room alone with his sweetheart? That would be ridiculous, don’t you think? After all, they’ve been an item for well… Bruce can’t remember exactly, but it feels like forever. Bruce thinks, although the slightest whisper in his ear lies and tries to tell him that that isn’t the case. **_“It’s just fear toxin.”_** It whispers. But Bruce isn’t **_afraid_**.

And Joker’s nose is brushing up against the thin layer of underwear covering his dick, and then his mouth is smearing lipstick across the white cotton. And Bruce finds it scintillating.

“Well that was quick.” Joker teases as Bruce quickly begins to harden. “Who would have thought that Bats was so easy to please? I didn’t even start to use my tongue yet.”

Bruce grabs Joker’s head and pushes it back into his crotch, Joker giggles as he allows his face to be buried in Bruce’s crotch, the feeling of Joker’s laughter directly on his groin sends thrills up Bruce’s spine. Joker hooks a slim finger into the waistband of Bruce’s briefs and slides them down, pressing a loving kiss onto the side of Bruce’s hard cock.

“You’ve been bad.” Bruce growls, already bumping himself against Joker’s lips.

Joker looks up at him through heavy lidded eyes, and simply swallows Bruce down to the root in response.

He pulls back again quickly, letting Bruce’s dick slip from the suction of his mouth with a pop.

“Always, baby.” Joker says, before turning his head to nip gently at the skin of Bruce’s inner thigh.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Bruce whispers, removing his hands from the Joker’s hair.

Joker looks up at him through heavy lidded eyes, his mouth once again busy with the task at hand.

“And you know it too, don’t you?” Bruce continues.

Joker traces a line with his tongue from the base of Bruce’s cock all the way to the tip. “I think you’ve mentioned it before.” He says. The words buzz against Bruce’s tip.

Bruce bucks against the feeling, and Joker opens his mouth to let him in. He thrusts gently into his warm, wet throat.

Joker gasps when Bruce once again pulls out. He knows it’s probably feigned, but Bruce still appreciates the gesture.

“I’m all ready for you, you know.” Joker says.

It quickly dawns on Bruce exactly what Joker’s ready for. He resists the urge to stroke himself at the image of Joker preparing himself for this.

Joker stands up bounds over and then leaps onto the bed. The bedsprings creak and groan, and a single pillow topples off the bed and lands on the carpet with a muffled thump.

Within a second his pants are off and his ankles are in the air, and Bruce genuinely has no idea how he did that so fast. He’s impressed.

Joker extends a leg towards Bruce as if to beckon him.

Bruce strips off his own coat, and then sets to work unbuckling his pants, continuing until he’s naked and just a few steps from the bed. Joker looks at him hungrily.

“Well c’mon baby! What’re you waiting for?”

Bruce eyes his belt discarded on the floor and picks it back up. “Just thinking about the old days.”

Joker grins. “Oh, **_yes._** That’s **_always_** fun.”

He holds out his wrists invitingly, and Bruce ties them up with the belt, before flipping Joker over onto his stomach.

He grabs Joker by the hips, rolling his hands over them in firm circles. Then he pushes his middle finger inside of him with one hand, as he strokes Joker’s dick with the other.

Joker moans as Bruce’s finger brushes past his prostate. Bruce adds another finger. It’s quick and easy, since Joker hadn’t been lying about being ready for him. But Bruce still wants to do this anyway.

Then he positions himself and pushes into Joker, his full length sliding in all at once. Joker is deliciously tight around him, and giggles with glee as Bruce thrusts into him.

“You’re good, Batsy!” Joker moans. “You’re good!”

But then, all of a sudden, the world around Bruce seems to jolt and fade away like smoke.

“You good, Batsy? You good?” A worried voice asks through the haze.

“Mmmm.” Bruce mumbles as Joker shakes him awake and back to reality. He reaches out and grabs the Joker by the front of his purple suit, dragging him forwards for a kiss. Joker, apparently taken by surprise by said kiss, pulls back, eyes wide.

“What in the hell did he do to you, Bats?” Joker asks, although he doesn’t seem particularly upset by it, more concerned for what may have happened to Bruce.

“I… you…” Bruce mumbles, confused that Joker had pulled away. “What’re you… sweetheart, don’t…” Bruce shakes his head and takes a few deep breaths to pull himself back to earth, to find Joker looking down at him with a pleased and lightly amused expression. “Did you just call me sweetheart?” Joker asks.

“I… yeah?” Bruce says, before frowning a little. “Yes. I did.”

“Boy, you really were out of it.” Joker said. “It’s quite hard to mistake **_me_** for **_anybody_** else.”

“I didn’t.” Bruce says, and the way Joker’s eyes go wide again, and his lips gently part, actually manages to make him look innocent for once.

“I didn’t mistake you for anybody else.” Bruce says, taking Joker’s hand in his and holding it firmly. “And thanks. Thanks for saving me.”

“I am going to buy Scarecrow a puppy, and then I am going to beat Scarecrow to death in front of that puppy, and then I am going to adopt the puppy and name it Fred!” Joker mutters to himself nonsensically.

“Please don’t.” Bruce pleads, reaching out to grab further at Joker’s suit.

Joker hesitates and then pouts. “Fine. But only because you called me sweetheart.” He seems to melt a little then. “And because you clearly need someone to take care of you right now.”

He strokes a thumb across Batman’s cheek, and Bruce immediately wants nothing more than to make that dream really happen. He’d do anything, anything at all to make it happen.

“You are the most precious person in the world to me, Joker.” He says, and his voice is still a little slurred from the Scarecrow toxin, but in his heart the words ring true.

And something in the Joker just seems to melt. He smiles, something shockingly genuine. “No take backs, okay?” He jokes. “Now, let’s get you better.”

**Author's Note:**

> So due to popular demand (I can't believe I just said that and I love you all so much for all of your support and encouragement), I will be continuing this fic. I think it'll take me a little while to really put it all together, but it will definitely be happening. Thank you all so much for the praise and love you've given me. It truly means so much to me to know that you've enjoyed my work.
> 
> Frankie <3
> 
> (If you like what I do here you can also follow me on twitter @Writer_Monster or on my tumblr where I’m writer-monster )


End file.
